EL PASEO DE LOS TRISTES
by taia himura
Summary: Tras una lluvia de sangre, el amor se encuentra, pero las maldiciones de un clan son fuertes y no dejaran que un corazon frio y rencoroso encuentre la calma. Hinata aprendera que las pesadillas son mejores que la realidad. Hinata x Itachi, cap 2 Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE NO LO HAGO CON FINES DE LUCRO

_Lo que esta en cursivas son recuerdos_

* * *

"EL PASEO DE LOS TRISTES"

* * *

CAPITULO UNO: "Lluvia de sangre"

* * *

La noche era mas oscura de lo que pudiera recordar, las gotas de agua caían sobre su cara, no eran molestas ni calmaban su fiebre solo estaban ahí cayendo en su cara, refrescándola, confundiéndose con sus lagrimas. 

No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado ahí tirada en medio del bosque, con las piernas arañadas al igual que sus manos, su cara mostraba moretones y algunos cortes, su ropa era simplemente un trozo inservible de tela rasgada cubierta de sangre, su antes largo cabello negro azulado como la noche, yacía cortado de una manera cruel.

Sus pies estaban heridos de tanto correr, su respiración ya era solo un susurro que se perdía con el sonido de la tenue lluvia, llovía aun cuando el cielo estaba despejado y podía ver las estrellas, no recordaba cuan hermosa era la noche, no lo recordaba desde la ultima vez que la había contemplado de esa manera, sola y con la seguridad que no recibiría ningún golpe si levantaba la vista.

Así de nueva cuenta las lagrimas comenzaron a caer una tras otra, su sangre era calida y ahora alimentaba el suelo, se sentía débil pero prefería mil veces morir así, a regresar a la casa de donde había escapado, de donde salió casi muriendo.

Hianta estaba lista para que la muerte llegara por ella, extendiera sus hermosas alas negras y la abrazara en sus manos frías y reconfortantes, nada podía ser peor de lo que ya había sufrido en su antigua casa, nada podía ser peor.

Cerró sus ojos y cuando los volvió abrir le aprecio ver al ángel liberador, a la muerte misma contemplándola a unos cuantos metros de distancia, ella solo sonrió, quería ya acabar con eso, deseaba que los recuerdos no la torturaran mas, ya no deseaba llorar, solo añoraba el descanso eterno.

El su ángel solo la miraba, contemplando una victima mas, solo viendo a una debilucha joven de piel clara llena de heridas y unos ojos tan claros que podrían parecerse a la luna, sin brillo, sin nada, tan sola como el.

En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa socarrona, el ver ahí a un alma tan lamentable como la suya propia ya no le daba la satisfacción que años antes le hubiera dado, solo le daba lastima y pena por esa torpe incauta que había logrado entrar en sus dominios.

El se acercó lentamente hasta ella, solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que el vestía un traje negro, tan negro que le provoco un escalofrío, no podía identificarlo por la falta de luz, pero sabia que tenia una presencia devastadora, ella solo cerró los ojos y frente a ella parecieron las cosas que tanto deseaba que hubieran ocurrido en realidad, pero que jamás sucedieron.

Hinata dejo que ese ángel le arrebatara los pedazos de tela que horas antes habían sido su ropa, ella estaba desnuda ahora lo sabia pero no sentía que el quisiera aprovecharse de la situación, que satisfacción podría tener de un cuerpo que estaba apunto de morir, seguramente su alma seria mas calida cuando abandonara ese maltrecho cuerpo.

Cuando él la toco en el cuello ella no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño y casi imperceptible gemido, pero el lo escuchó y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

Tal vez esa caminata nocturna no había sido tan mala idea después de todo, más adelante le agradecería a Kisame el que lo haya empujado a salir de la mansión por unos minutos, Itachi se quito su preciosa capa de terciopelo negro que le había cubierto del frío por unos minutos, cubrió con el a la joven que estaba en el suelo y vio las estrellas mientras la lluvia caía sobre su hermoso rostro, mostrando la fineza de sus facciones, era un hombre alto, de una complexión que a mas de una la hacia soñar y era la envidia de todos, era un hombre muy apuesto, con un oscuro pasado como todo buen villano, con un pasado tan oscuro como el mismo color de sus ojos. 

Itachi tomo a la chica entre sus fuertes brazos tratando de no lastimarla más en el proceso, al menos por el momento no quería lastimarla mas, después ella tal vez preferiría la muerte, pero disfrutaría de unas noches eternas en su lecho, de eso estaba seguro.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que adquirió un juguete nuevo, mucho a decir verdad la ultima había muerto ahogándose en su bañera, una terrible perdida tomando en cuenta que tenia un cuerpo muy deseable, esa tonta de Kurenai se había suicidado cuando lo vio besándose con otra, vaya que eran extraña las mujeres, y mas las mujeres que le rodeaban.

**

* * *

**Hinata sentía la calidez de alguien y podía percibir el fino aroma masculino que inundaba el ambiente, se abrazó a la persona que la estaba cargando, disfrutando del momento, quería permanecer así en ese lugar tan confortable y tan calido como eran esos fuertes brazos masculinos. 

Itachi se sintió extraño al sentir a esa joven pegándosele aun mas y descansando en su pecho, era una sensación que lo tomo por sorpresa he incluso lo hizo pensar en tirarla ahí mismo y olvidarse de ella, pero no pudo, miro a la joven con una mueca de asco y siguió caminando.

Después de unos metros pudo vislumbrar su mansión, Kisame se encontraba en la puerta y el chasqueo la lengua, no tenia ganas de dar explicaciones pero si llevaba algo nuevo a la mansión tendría que hacerlo, por lo que cambio de camino y se dirigió a la casa de los empleados, ahí toco la puerta con la punta del pie.

No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando una joven de piel clara con su cabello recogido en dos chonguitos y ojos almendrados abrió la puerta, Itachi no mostró ningún sentimiento.

- Quiero que cuides de ella, mañana en la mañana vendré a recogerla.

Sin decir más se alejo del lugar dejando a una Tenten temblando y apenas sosteniendo a la chica inconsciente.

- Lee, ayúdame.

Un chico de grandes cejas salio a la puerta y ayudo a la chica a llevar a la joven a una cama, debían de curar las heridas de la desconocida.

**

* * *

**Naruto golpeaba la puerta con insistencia, la residencia Hyuuga había quedado a muchas horas atrás de camino, solo podía pedirle ayuda a él, al que alguna vez considerara su amigo. 

La sangre se le escurría entre los dedos mientras la tenia a ella dormida en sus brazos, aunque mas que dormida parecía muerta, su piel estaba casi blanca y su pulso era débil, toda su ropa estaba rasgada y las heridas eran un tanto profundas, al igual que las de el, pero eso no le importaba en aquel momento.

**

* * *

**_Sakura y Hinata eran las trabajadoras de la casa Hyuuga, aun cuando Hinata era hija de Hiashi Hyuuga líder de la familia principal de konoha era tratada como una sirvienta mas, en su lugar se encontraba siempre Neji Hyuuga, su primo._

_Con el tiempo ella se había acostumbrado a la vida de criada y no le importaba todo el trabajo que tenia que realizar, de hecho lo disfrutaba, tenia amigas como Sakura e Ino._

_Una noche mientras ella se encontraba descansando en el bosque se topo con un joven de piel clara, una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojarse y unos ojos tan azules y tan calidos que quiso perderse para siempre en su interior._

_El chico tenia unas cuantas heridas y ella no dudo en ayudarlo, el parecía siempre tan amable, tan sonriente, era como un sol en su fría noche._

**

* * *

**_Cuando Sakura se enteró que Hinata tenia a un desconocido en su cuarto tembló de pies a cabeza, si Hiashi se enteraba la mataría sin piedad alguna, pero Hinata le pidió que no dijera nada._

_Así los tres comenzaron a convivir mas, Naruto era un Vagabundo por así decirle, el siempre estaba en busca de su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha._

_Paso el tiempo y cuando las heridas de Naruto sanaron, ambas chicas se ofrecieron a ayudarlo en la búsqueda de su amigo, y días después encontraron que el vivía a las afueras de Konoha con un tipo llamado Orochimaru._

_Cuando Naruto escucho ese peculiar nombre su sangre hirvió de coraje, ese tipo solo era un estafador de lo peor, un matón y un sádico._

_Naruto al igual que Sasuke habían pasado su infancia en un orfanato, viviendo de la beneficencia pública, arrastrándose por un pedazo de pan duro, pero siempre habían estado juntos, como hermanos como amigos, como dos personas muy unidas._

_Un año antes, llego al orfanato un hombre llamado Orochimaru, diciendo que era el tío de Sasuke Uchiha, y así le robo a su mejor amigo, a su hermano._

_Días después Naruto se entero que todo había sido una trampa, Sasuke no tenia tíos, y ese hombre era un mal nacido que solo se había llevado a Sasuke para su propio beneficio, desde ese día Naruto no paró hasta encontrarlo y ahora estaba a solo unas cuantas horas de distancia._

_Cuando Naruto se fue, Hinata estaba muy triste había sido la luz en su camino, la alegría de sus mañana, la esperanza de despertar cada día, pero tenia que ser fuerte por que el había prometido regresar por ella y por Sakura, y el siempre cumplía sus promesas._

**  
_

* * *

_ **

_Hinata se encontraba durmiendo esa noche en la misma habitación que Sakura cuando escucho que la puerta se abría con brusquedad, no reconoció a los atacantes, solo sintió como la arrastraban hasta el pasillo principal de la mansión, una vez ahí y siendo jalada por su hermoso cabello negro, el atacante saco un kunai y cortó su cabello provocando que cayera de espaldas, aun lado y victima del mismo trato estaba Sakura llorando, Ino estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Shikamaru, la mansión estaba siendo atacada y la rama principal estaba siendo protegida, mientras que los pobres incautos de sus sirvientes estaban siendo asesinados uno a unos._

_Hinata sintió miedo y se abrazo a Sakura, después vio a sus amigos muriendo Shino estaba en el suelo cubierto de sangre y sabia que sino hacia algo rápido ella tendria la misma suerte._

_Vio cuando un tipo mató a Shikamaru mientras que este intentaba proteger a Ino de unos malditos que le comenzaban a arrancar la ropa a tirones._

_Como deseo no estar sola, no ser débil en ese momento, no supo de donde saco fuerza, tal vez del miedo que sintió cuando la separaron de Sakura, tal vez del pánico al sentir que a ella también le arrancaban la ropa, pero golpeo a su agresor como jamás se imagino golpear a alguien._

_Recordó las veces que Neji le había enseñado su **Jyūuken**, y así seguida por Sakura escaparon de esa matanza._

_Pero metros después una vez internándose en el bosque los atacantes las siguieron, una persona salio de entre los arbustos, y tomo a Sakura, dejando a Hinata sola a su suerte, ella pudo ver como Sakura era cargada por naruto, intento hablar pero no consiguió, solo vio como se volvía a quedar sola en ese gran bosque._

_

* * *

_

_Hinata siguió corriendo, mas que para salvar su vida, para olvidar esa triste escena, no quería mas dolor en su vida, no quería nada mas, así corriendo llego hasta un punto en que cayo al suelo sin nada de fuerza para levantarse, solo para mirar la gran noche que se cernía sobre su cabeza._

**

* * *

**Itachi se encontraba en estudio tomando una copa de coñac, había sido una tarde ajetreada, el ataque a la mansión Hyuuga le había puesto los nervios de punta, siendo el él rival mas fuerte de esa familia sin duda se irían en su contra. 

Tomo la copa y la arrojo hacia la chimenea manchando su hermosa alfombra en el proceso.

Cerro los ojos y la veía ahí de nuevo sonriéndole, burlándose de el, de lo ingenuo que habia sido, esa sonrisa socarrona y sádica del que en un tiempo intento ser su amigo, de Orochimaru.

Después venían los recuerdos de cuando Kabuto mato a Arashi, como la había matado frente a sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo siquiera, aun recordaba la impotencia que sintió al ver a la mujer de sus sueños morir en sus manos.

Decidió no pensar mas en eso, tomo otra copa y se sirvió un trago mas, definitivamente fue una noche muy… muy larga.

**

* * *

**

Naruto miraba como el medico cuidaba de sakura mientras que sasuke se encontraba en el marco de la puerta con un deje de fastidio.

- te dije que no te involucraras- Dijo Sasuke mientras naruto volteaba a verlo.

- Ella me ayudo, necesito volver para encontrar a Hinata-chan.

Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza.

- Ha estas alturas ella ya debe de estar muerta.

Los ojos de naruto cambiaron de su típico Azul aun rojo sangre.

- Quien haya hecho esto, juro que lo matare con mis propias manos.

Sasuke solo suspiro y salio rumbo a su habitación, con una idea muy clara, Hinata Hyuuga debía de ser algo importante para naruto, trataría de no olvidarlo, tal vez mas adelante le serviría para domar al Zorro.

**

* * *

**

Neji buscaba desesperado entre los cuerpo, a su prima, rogaba por no encontrarla muerta, su desesperación se reflejaba en cada uno de sus movimientos, pero no podía hallarla, había visto a sus amigos muertos en el patio, la destrucción de la casa secundaria Hyuuga, pero no encontraba a su prima, comenzó a golpear el suelo lleno de sangre sin importarle que sus finas ropas se mancharan de ese carmesí liquido, las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y la lluvia de nueva cuenta comenzó a caer lavando la sangre.

Pero no llevándose el recuerdo de esa oscura noche.

* * *

**Nota malvada: Neji esta enamorado de Hinata¿Y que planes le tiene Itachi a Hinata?****

* * *

Por cierto me gustaría que se unieran a mi grupo de fanfics, okis aquí les dejo la pag, espero juntar veinte miembros para que no noslo cierren en fin, ahí podran leer fanfics que no he publicado aquí, y ahí los publique, especialmente uno (el primero que subo). **

Okis cuídense.

http://

www .hi5. com/ friend/ group /2700169--LOS2BMONITOS2BEN2BMITOTE--front- html

solo quitenle los espacios en blanco.

O entren desde mi espacio, la pag es

http // taiia – himura . hi5 . com

(igual solo quiten los espacios en blanco)

Y ahí donde dice grupos esta el vinculo para el grupo oklis cuídense, y ahí publicare mas fanfics que no estarán aqui


	2. resplandor

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE NO LO HAGO CON FINES DE LUCRO.

_lo que esta en cursivas es el pasado._

* * *

Resplandor

* * *

_Cuando amaneció en la casa principal de los Uchiha, se realizaban la misma rutina de siempre; arreglar el comedor para el desayuno, levantar las cortinas para dejar pasar la luz del sol, dejar todo arreglado para el señor Itachi, pero esa mañana algo cambiaría._

_Itachi bajó las grandes escaleras que daban a la entrada principal. Vestía un pantalón de vestir negro recién planchado, y una camisa blanca, los primeros tres botones se encontraban desabotonados. Cuando Tenten lo vio bajar, con el cabello mojado y vestido de esa forma, por poco y se le cae el florero que tenía en sus manos. Itachi la miró inexpresivo como siempre._

_- ¿Cómo se encuentra la joven?- Tenten tardó unos segundos en saber a quien se refería él._

_- Está dormida, parece que sus heridas son graves…- Itachi la interrumpió._

_- Llama al doctor._

_Sin decir más camino hacia su estudio cerrando la puerta._

_Media hora después, el desayuno estaba servido pero él no lo tomó, sólo abrió la puerta de su estudio cuando Kisame le anunció que el doctor se encontraba en la casa._

_Así, Itachi llevó al medico a la habitación que se le había asignado a Hinata._

_La mujer, quien era muy famosa por ser muy buen medico, se llamaba Tsunade y sólo ayudaba a Itachi por que en una ocasión este le salvó la vida._

_Tsunade revisó a Hinata con gran esmero. Comenzó a curar sus heridas y al terminar se dirigió a Itachi._

_- Estará bien, sólo tiene que descansar.- estaba apunto de decir algo más cuando Itachi se acercó a la mujer._

_- Quiero que la mantengas sedada, no importa los gastos. No quiero que despierte hasta que este recuperada del todo.- Tsunade lo miró fijamente._

_- Pero ella…_

_- No me importa ella, quiero que se haga así, tú me debes mucho ¿o ya lo olvidaste?_

_Tsunade asintió y comenzó a decirle que necesitaría una enfermera._

_Itachi mandó a llamar a Tenten quien se encargaría de la chica. Ella recibió todas las indicaciones de Tsunade. Así pasó dos largas semanas, cuidaban a Hinata como si fuera una muñeca de cristal, por que Itachi había dicho que debían cuidarla mejor que su vida, sino él se encargaría de que su vida se acortara._

_Cuando las heridas de Hinata sanaron completamente sin dejar cicatriz, fue el momento en que Tsunade decidió que ya no debía seguir sedada._

_- Itachi-sama, las heridas se han cerrado completamente, ya no es necesario mantenerla dormida, será mejor que ya despierte por si sola- Itachi miró a la mujer._

_- Entonces¿en cuánto tiempo despertará?_

_- Unas cinco o seis Horas_

_Itachi salió de la habitación dejando a Tsunade con Hinata, mientras que se dirigía a su estudio, no dejó en ningún momento de mostrar su seriedad habitual._

_Tenten esperaba al lado de la puerta del estudio a que Itachi diera las órdenes del día, él sólo la miró con su arrogancia habitual._

_- Necesito que cuides de Hinata cuado despierte. No le dirás donde está ni permitirás que intente escapar. En un rato llegara ropa, quiero que la vistas y la trataras bien. Si ella quiere algo se lo darás, será como la "niña de la casa"¿me has comprendido?_

_Tenten asintió, e Itachi se encerró en su estudio._

_Tenten sopesó las palabras de Itachi: "la niña de la casa", eso quería decir que podría hacer y deshacer cuanto quisiera. Sería la consentida del lugar por todos los criados, e incluso por el guardaespaldas de Itachi, "Kisame". Pero por las noches… bueno por las noches Itachi se encargaría de ella._

_A las dos horas tocaron a la puerta de la gran mansión y el recibidor se llenó de grandes cajas de distintas tiendas de ropa femenina._

_Tenten sintió más de una vez envidia al abrir las cajas y ver las hermosas prendas femeninas que vestiría la desconocida._

_Hinata aún no despertaba, pero Tenten había escogido un hermoso vestido de día. De color azul claro con algunos estampados de flores en blanco, era de tirantes y la falda un poco corta, pero nada como para infartar._

_La ropa interior era ensueño, suave de seda, de colores claros pero muy sexy._

_Sin duda Itachi tenía muy buen gusto, porque toda la ropa tenía un poco de su toque._

_Antes de que dieran las seis de la tarde, Itachi dijo a los criados que saldría y no regresaría hasta dentro de dos días. Nadie sabía a donde iría, pero seguro regresaría hasta el fin de semana._

_

* * *

Cuando Hinata despertó, miró la pequeña habitación. Era un poco precaria, pero era una de las mejores habitaciones donde había estado, cuando intentó levantarse cayó al suelo. Sus piernas estaban un poco entumidas._

_Tenten escuchó un ruido en la habitación de Hinata y entró corriendo. Al ver a la chica en el suelo se espantó, si le salía un moretón Itachi la azotaría hasta que perdiera la conciencia._

_- No señorita, no se mueva. Permítame ayudarle.- Hinata parecía muy desorientada._

_- ¿Donde estoy?- Tenten miró a la chica y suspiro._

_- Esta es la residencia Uchiha, usted esta aquí por que el joven Itachi la ayudó, pero no se preocupe nosotras nos ocuparemos de usted._

_Hinata no entendió la magnitud de esas palabras hasta que Tenten y las demás criadas la ayudaron a desvestirse, bañarse con esencias de flores y vestirse con ropa tan hermosa y fina con la que jamás soñó poder vestir._

_La ayudaron a caminara, a recorrer la mansión. Si ella decía que tenía sed, ellas preguntaban de qué sabor quería el agua._

_Si decía que tenía calor, la abanicaban. Era como si ella fuera una princesa a la cual le cumplirían cualquier capricho._

_Al segundo día, comenzó a recorrer sola las instalaciones de la casa. Extrañaba su casa, pero sabía que no tenía un hogar a donde ir, y con tanto mimo era imposible desear irse. Jamás se había sentido tan bien en toda su vida._

_Al tercer día fue llevada a su nueva habitación; un cuarto amplio, lleno de cojines y una cama espectacularmente grande. Era tan hermosa la tela, tan fina y tenía velos en el techo, era muy sensual esa habitación._

_Al cuarto día comenzó a preguntarse como sería Itachi. Cuando le preguntó a Tenten, ella sólo le pudo decir que era simplemente "El diablo", tan guapo que podía hacer que perdieras tu alma._

_Ante tal descripción Hinata no pudo menos que sentir curiosidad por conocer a su salvador. Ella lo visualizaba como un príncipe. Después de todo él la había salvado y la había convertido en la princesa de la casa¿no podía ser tan malo o si?_

_Al quinto día, sabía que esa noche sin duda Itachi regresaría a la casa, y por lo tanto pidió que la dejaran cocinar la cena. Se esmeró lo mejor que pudo, pero desde el amanecer tenía una sensación muy peculiar, era como si un calor inexplicable recorriera su espalda, de vez en cando se imaginaba en la cama en los brazos de su salvador desconocido._

_Era algo que ella jamás había experimentado._

_Pero esa sensación no la dejaba tranquila, por lo que cocinó una crema de rosas, pichones en salsa agridulce de ciruelas y musse de frutas con Ylang, todo acompañado con agua de coco y un toque de sándalo._

_Las chicas al ver su menú no pudieron menos que suspirar, era una cena por más que romántica afrodisíaca._

_Cuando Tenten le hizo el comentario a Hinata ella sólo se sonrojó hasta la punta de los pies._

_Antes de que dieran las siete de la noche Hinata subió a su cuarto a bañarse y cambiarse. Se puso un traje azul oscuro de falda corta, su blusa era de tirantes y con un escote en la espalda que cubría muy bien su largo y lacio cabello._

_Itachi llegó a la casa y al sentir el aroma de la cena no pudo menos que sonreír tan arrogante como solo él puede hacerlo. Se dirigió a la mesa del gran comedor de caoba labrada y miró a la servidumbre._

_- Bonita cena haz preparado- dijo mientras examinaba los platillos ahí servidos._

_- No he sido yo señor, la joven Hinata nos pidió que la dejáramos cocinarle- Itachi miro a la mujer y sonrió con superioridad, sin duda esa velada sería muy interesante._

_

* * *

Hinata bajó lentamente por las escaleras, había escuchado una voz desconocida en el salón, y al afinar más su oído supo que itachi había llegado. Se sentía nerviosa, tanto que tuvo que correr al baño y vomitar. Las mariposas bailaban en su estomago; era como conocer al hada de los deseos. Como conocer a su príncipe salvador, al ángel de sus sueños._

_Bajó lentamente, a cada escalón sentía temblar sus piernas. En más de una ocasión estuvo apunto de caer, pero se sujeto bien al gran barandal de madera labrada._

_Cuando Hinata entró en la habitación se topó con el hombre más guapo que hubiera visto; alto, su bien formado cuerpo quitaba la respiración, su piel clara y esos ojos azules tan oscuros como su alma._

_Él no le sonrió, sólo la saludó amablemente y le indicó que se sentara. Acomodó la silla delicadamente y ella sólo le sonrió. Se sentía tan intimidada que en más de una ocasión la cuchara cayó de su mano._

_El parecía no pestañar, la examinaba de punta a punta. Memorizaba todos sus movimientos, toda la esencia de ella parecía ser robada por esos encantadores ojos oscuros._

_Cuando llegaron al postre, en el comedor se sentía un ambiente… no tenso, pero si con mucha presión. Se podía ver la respiración sobresaltada de Hinata no sólo por sentirse tan observada, sino por el calor creciente de su ser._

_Por otro lado Itachi hacía que cada uno de sus movimientos fuera de forma tan sensual que, más de una vez en la noche, un débil suspiro escapara de los labios de Hinata, y que decir de la pobre de Tenten, que temblaba de sólo imaginar a esos dos juntos y es que su pequeña mentecilla le jugaba muy sucio._

_Al terminar la velada Hinata se dirigió a su cuarto. Comenzó a desvestirse no sin antes abrir su ventana, hacía tanto calor y eso que apenas comenzaba el verano. Las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento como sonriéndole. La luz de la luna caía sobre ella resaltando su hermosa piel clara, su cabello estaba suelto y bailaban con la juguetona brisa. Parecía una diosa tomando un pequeño baño de luna._

_Itachi la veía disfrutando del espectáculo que sus ojos presenciaban. Ella vestía un muy sexy fondo de gasa blanca, sus hombros se encontraban desnudos al igual que su espalda, aprovechándose del descuido de ella, itachi caminó lentamente, tomándose su tiempo. Después de todo sería una noche muy larga._

_Hinata sintió las calidas y finas manos de su amante comenzar a recorrer sus hombros mientras él respiraba de su dulce fragancia, ella apretó más los ojos y tuvo que sostenerse del marco de la ventana para no caer. Las sensaciones eran tan placenteras que parecía estar caminando en el cielo._

_Itachi se acercó al cuello de Hinata y comenzó a besarlo, lamerlo y a morderlo mientras ella sólo podía tratar de evitar gemir demasiado alto._

_Él al escuchar el primer dulce y suave gemido de ella la jaló hacia él y de un ágil movimiento la llevo hasta la cama, lugar donde no la dejó salir hasta el amanecer._

_Hinata pasaba los días recorriendo los jardines, cuidando las flores, leyendo o simplemente descansando, mientras por las noches tocaba el cielo guiada por Itachi._

_Y él en contra de todo pronóstico, estaba fascinado con su pequeña._

_Era su tesoro más importante._

_Al menos hasta que la oscuridad los alcanzara.

* * *

_

Hinata se encontraba en la sala principal de la casa Hyuuga, tenía puesto un lindo vestido blanco con flores en lila, era muy ligero por ser verano. La falda le llegaba justo un poco arriba de las rodillas, era de tirantes y su espalda estaba descubierta. Su cabello permanecía recogido en un moño y sus ojos estaban cerrados. La brisa cálida entraba libre por la gran ventana.

Sus manos se movían solas como si de un hechizo se tratase. No quería salir de su concentración y la melodía que salía del piano la reconfortaba. Aún pensaba que tal vez todo lo que había vivido tres años antes resultaba ser un sueño, pensaba que tal vez sólo había sido una cruda ilusión.

La habitación había cambiado mucho durante el último año, de tener el color ciruela en las paredes con retoques en color rosa pálido, ahora se encontraba pintada de blanco marfil con cortinas de encaje igualmente blanco. Ahí ya no se realizaban las reuniones familiares, sólo era el salón de Hinata, como ella misma lo llamaba.

En esa habitación se encontraba el piano negro, el piso era de mármol blanco con destellos azules. De haber sido por Hinata, toda esa habitación seria blanca, tan blanca como la nieve, tan blanca como sus ojos, tan blanca como la luna… esa hermosa luna que una noche compartió con Itachi.

Hinata dejó de tocar cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría lentamente. Sus ojos le buscaron y lo encontró ahí, en la puerta. Era igual a su padre a no ser por sus ojos blancos como los de ella. Su cabello oscuro se encontraba revuelto, al parecer acaba de jugar. Sus ropas estaban desacomodadas y con un poco de polvo pero ella le sonrió, le invitó a acercarse y la niña tan seria como siempre se acercó a su mamá.

Hinata había pasado por muchas cosas amargas, pero al tener ahí a su hija se daba cuenta que todo su sufrimiento había valido la pena.

Cuando Neji la encontró en el bosque muriendo bajo las estrellas, supo que las cosas sólo podían mejorar y así había sido. Ahora era la cabeza de la familia Hyuuga, se había encargado de traer la paz a Konoha y había ayudado a Naruto a convertirse en Hokage. Todo eso en tan solo tres años, tres años.

Aún cuando ella había apoyado tanto a Naruto, le dolía recordar que él ya no le hablaba. Es más, cuando necesitaba algo del consejo Hyuuga le mandaba una carta diplomática, nada fuera de lo común, aún cuando ese día era su boda con Sakura él no le había invitado.

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando Suki comenzó a tocar la melodía que minutos antes ella había estado tocando. La niña a pesar de tener tres años tenía la misma habilidad que ella para tocar ese hermoso piano que años atrás perteneciera a la familia Uchiha, era el último recuerdo de una familia que se consumió entre llamas.

Hinata cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras su hija tocaba el piano un poco más despacio para no fallar en la melodía.

* * *

_Hinata se encontraba mirando por la ventana de la gran residencia Uchiha mientras las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el firmamento, ella solamente suspiraba esperando a que Itachi llegara a la casa. Bajar a cenar y después compartir un pedazo de cielo en su habitación, llevaba seis meses juntos, seis hermosos meses de amor y ella estaba segura que eso seguiría así al menos por muchos años._

_Pero una chica enamorada suele ser muy ingenua, tal vez demasiado ingenua. Cuando Itachi llegó a la casa, él traía consiguió un regalo para ella._

_Itachi entró en la casa y supo que había escogido bien al ver a Hinata ahí parada, esperándolo con una de sus dulces sonrisas._

_Él se acercó despacio, pido que los dejaran solos y le entrego una pequeña cajita, sin mucha ceremonia, pues él era así, directo. Sólo hablaba para decir las palabras necesarias y sabía que Hinata, al abrir esa hermosa caja de terciopelo azul entendería todo. No había necesidad de decir nada más._

_Hinata levantó la tapa de la caja azul y encontró un hermosos anillo; un solitario de un diamante exótico. Era un tanto sencillo pero el brillo que daba ese hermoso diamante compensaba lo demás. Miró a Itachi y pensó que se desmayaría, él sólo asintió y tomó la mano de ella para entrar al comedor._

_Hinata no salía de su sorpresa. Casi no cenó pues sabía que esa noche sería muy especial. Con lo que no contaba era con el grupo de Shinobis que se encontraban rodeando la propiedad en ese momento, todos bajo el mando de Orochimaru y comandados por Sasuke Uchiha._

_Hinata subió las escaleras muy despacio siguiendo a Itachi, tal y como lo había estado asiendo meses antes. La habitación estaba en penumbras y a ninguno de los dos les importó el estar así. Sólo querían fundirse en uno solo._

_Mientras sus besos subían de intensidad, en los contornos de Uchiha Manor una batalla comenzaba a librarse. Los kunais volaban partiendo el aire, la sangre teñía el verde pasto. Los shinobis sedientos de sangre se infiltraban en la propiedad matando a todos a su paso._

_Hinata besaba el bien formado pectoral de Itachi inconsciente de la tormenta que se avecinaba, sólo estaban ellos dos en esa habitación en penumbras. Itachi la tenía sujeta de la cintura con una mano mientras la otra desvanecía de su cuerpo, el vestido de seda que ella había escogido para la cena… todas sus ropas iban cayendo una a una al suelo y en su piel iba quedando grabada las caricias de él._

_Ella se acostó en la cama mientras Itachi disfrutaba de todo su ser, ella lo amaba aún cuando sabía que para él no era más que un capricho que tal vez la haría terminar con el cuello cortado, pero el estar así por unos momentos le bastaba para entregar toda su eternidad._

_La puerta principal de la casa quedo salpicada con la sangre de Kisame cuando Sasuke lo mató._

_Al entrar al salón principal fue demasiado descuidado como para tirar de las alarmas, y en ese momento diez Shinobis al servicio de los Uchiha lo atacaron._

_Itachi se separó de Hinata al escuchar el ruido de la habitación principal. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido tomó a Hinata envuelta en una sabana y el mismo apenas y se puso un pantalón. Salió con Hinata en sus brazos, tenían que salir de ahí, sin duda les esperaba una batalla muy dura._

_Esa había sido la última vez que lo había visto. Esa noche fue cuando su sueño de una vida feliz se había desvanecido al ver a Sasuke matar a Itachi; enterrar su espada en el pecho de su amado y dejarla a ella herida y desangrándose._

_

* * *

Ella había deseado morir en ese momento… ahí, junto a Itachi. Pero Sasuke la tomó del cabello y la jaló arrastrándola por un camino de piedras y lodo. La lluvia comenzó a caer mezclándose con sus lágrimas, borrando el camino que ella había dejado al ser separada de su amado._

_Sasuke levantó su espada dispuesto a matar a Hinata, pero ella sabía que si iba a morir no se lo dejaría tan fácil al asesino de su amante._

_Recordando todas las lecciones que había recibido, se fue contra Sasuke sin importarle estar en ropa interior, sin importarle sus heridas propias, sin importarle nada._

_Sasuke la miraba divertido. Sabía que ella no era rival para él, sólo estaba jugando como un gato juega con un ratón. Sólo se estaba burlando aún más de ella._

_Cuando Hinata cayó al suelo, supo que iba a morir. Al menos le había dado unos cuantos golpes, aunque con eso no desquitaba toda su furia._

_Sasuke estaba apunto de matar a Hinata cuando sintió un Kunai en su pecho, justo en el corazón. Había sido demasiado descuidado para ver a Neji Hyuuga atrás de él, listo para matarlo… y así lo había hecho._

_Neji vio a Hinata y la levantó en sus fuertes brazos, llevándola a su casa, a la mansión Hyuuga. Mientras que a sus espaldas la residencia Uchiha yacía consumida por las llamas de odio que se habían acumulado a lo largo de los años._

_

* * *

Cuando Hinata despertó se encontraba en el estudio de su padre, podía escuchar los gritos de alguien. Se levantó y notó que estaba vendada en sus brazos y en su pierna derecha. Caminó con un poco de trabajo pero logró llegar a su destino. El lugar de donde venían todos esos gritos._

_- ¿Cómo que Sasuke está muerto? - Naruto golpeaba a Neji, quien no hacía nada por defenderse- ¿pero quién demonios lo mató?_

_- Fui yo- dijo Hinata mirando a Naruto mientras Neji se sorprendía._

_- Tu mataste a Sasuke- Naruto parecía tan sorprendido, pero ella sólo lo miraba fijamente._

_- Y lo volvería a hacer, no me arrepiento._

_Naruto la miró con odio y salió de la casa con la promesa de nunca volver. Y lo había cumplido._

_Hinata se había entrenado aún con más empeño. El saber que su padre y su hermana estaban muertos le había dado un poco de paz de cierta manera, pero no le importaba nada más. Se dedicó a buscar a Orochimaru y ayudar al nuevo gobierno de Konoha a derrotarlo._

_Cuando eso ocurrió, ella propuso a Naruto como nuevo Hokage, el cual tomó el puesto exactamente dos años y tres meses después de la muerte de Sasuke._

_Ella había desarrollado un grupo de recolección de información. Era una de las mejores médicos de la zona sólo superada por Sakura, quien siempre se encontraba al lado de Naruto, apoyándolo. Pero la que en verdad lo ayudaba desde las sombras fue ella, lo ayudó a llegar hasta su sueño, pero nunca esperó un agradecimiento. Sabía que ella le había robado a Sasuke así como Sasuke le había robado a Itachi._

_Cuando Hinata se había enterado que estaba embarazada, fue el mejor regalo que alguien le hubiera dado. Fue como ver la luz al final del largo camino, fue su luz en la oscuridad.

* * *

_

Hinata escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta y sintió un nudo en el estomago al ver ahí a Naruto y a su lado a Sakura. Ambos vestían sus trajes con los cuales se habían casado.

- Sé que nunca te agradecí como te lo merecías, pero nosotros nos vamos de luna de miel. Sólo quería darte esto- Sakura se acercó a Hinata y le entregó un sobre.

Sin decir más los dos novios salieron de la casa dejando muy intrigada a Hinata.

- ¿Qué es eso mamá?- Hinata miró a su hija y abrió el sobre. Dentro venía una dirección y una llave.

- No lo sé.

* * *

Tardó una semana más para que Hinata se atreviera a ir a esa dirección. Cuando llegó vio que eran unos departamentos de lujo. Neji insistió en acompañarla, así que entró al lugar, el cual a decir verdad le producía una cierta nostalgia.

Cuando llegó al departamento e introdujo la llave. Abrió lentamente, el lugar parecía muy ordenado, como si alguien viviera ahí. Caminó y escuchó un ruido, se acercó a la sala de donde provenía el ruido y se encontró de frente con él. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y se acercó hasta él.

- Hola Hinata- dijo él.

- Te extrañe- yo también.

Hinata lo abrazó y él respondió el abrazo. Sabía que a partir de ese momento nada los volvería separar. Lastima que ella no pudiera revivir a Sasuke, pero tal vez las cosas estaban mejor así.

* * *

fin????

muajaj espero que les haga gustado gracias por su apoyo.


End file.
